The present invention relates to the new and distinct hardy, herbaceous, hibiscus plant, Hibiscus ‘Heartthrob’ hybridized by Clarence H. Falstad, III in the summer of 2007 at a nursery in Zeeland, Mich. The new plant, originally labeled #F7-109-13, is from a cross between a proprietary hybrid 05-115-01(not patented) (female, pod parent) times a proprietary red flowering selection of ‘Southern Bell’ (not patented) (male, pollen parent). Both parents have a complex mixture of species in them, most likely including at least the species: moscheutos, coccineus. Hibiscus ‘Heartthrob’ was first asexually propagated in 2010 by both stem cuttings and sterile tissue culture at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. The resultant asexually propagated plants have been found to be stable and true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.